


Even at the mercy of the dark skies I won't let you go

by Tender_Salami05



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Aroace Kawanishi Taichi, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Nonbinary Semi Eita, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Updates will be rlly random, Very very loosely based off Among us and The Thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tender_Salami05/pseuds/Tender_Salami05
Summary: In the middle of deep space, on an alien planet, the crew of the Shiratori make two discoveries, one of which could lead to their doom.
Relationships: Oohira Reon/Original Female Character(s), Semi Eita/Yamagata Hayato, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, mentioned
Kudos: 9





	Even at the mercy of the dark skies I won't let you go

The Shiratori, it wasn’t very large or even grand. It had enough space for a crew of 10, and enough fuel to fly in a straight line for at least a decade. It wasn’t particularly old either, the style being in main use only about 20 years previously.  
It was perfect for the little crew of 8 that called it’s metal body home most of the time. They were a research crew, focused on gathering data from extraterrestrial planets as they were discovered. The ship was currently floating in the middle of deep space and halfway to their destination.

Tendou Satori, their comms officer and xenotranslator was currently sitting in comms. His eyes locked onto the freckled abyss beyond the window that sat behind all the computers and radios. Finding patterns in the distant stars that seemed to surround them, yet never would. He had lost track of time. only being brought back into reality as a bright red light flashed on the computer, followed with the sharp beep in his headphones.  
He knew what to do, this was an sos signal, but this was real. It wasn’t some training course, who knew where the nearest rescue vessel was, It could be lightyears away for all he knew.

Tendou gathered his thoughts and shook his head, calling everyone down to comms. Semi Eita was the first one in. Semi was their pilot and took up the job of cooking on the ship, as no one else knew how. Next was Yamagata Hayato and Kawanishi Taichi, their electronics experts and mechanics. Then Ushijima Wakatoshi, their captain, followed by their little intern Goshiki Tsutomu. Lastly was the ship’s doctors Shirabu Kenjirou and Reon Oohira.

“What is it?” Ushijima asked once Shirabu entered, walking over to stand beside Tendou as he opened the message.

“A sos message, it doesn’t say anything though.” Tendou answered, sliding his headphones down to rest around his neck. 

Ushijima’s brows knit together as he stared at the screen, placing a hand on the desk. Semi walked up as well to find where the message was coming from.

“It isn’t too far from here, we could just be in and out, and it wouldn’t take us off our path too much.” They explained as he pulled up the map to show all of them.

“I’ll go.” Tendou says, swiveling around in his chair to look at the others. “Who wants to come with me?” He then asks.

There wasn’t an answer for a few moments until Reon stepped in front of the group with a gentle sigh. He looked over to Semi who raised both of their hands.

“Alright, I’ll go I guess” Semi shrugged.

An almost uncomfortable silence fell over the group as the three chosen to checkout the ship went to the airlock. It wasn’t too far away, and the airlock itself could barely hold four people. So it was a somewhat tight fit for all three in their spacesuits.

“Are you guys ready?” Ushijimas voice spoke up over their comms.

“Yes we are.” Reon answered.

All three sat on the benches on the sides of the little area. Waiting for the ship to get near where the signal came from. It took a few minutes, but once they arrived, the ship stopped , thudding lightly against the other ship’s airlock. With a hiss the doors opened, revealing a dark entry into the second ship, a few lights flickered inside.

“Damn, that’s not creepy at all.” Tendou laughed, nudging Semi slightly. 

Semi sighed, walking into the ship, Tendou and Reon following close behind. They headed into the ship’s electrical system, fixing the lights. Splitting up afterwards, Tendou walked around the hallways, the only sounds coming from the metal floors as his boots hit them gently. He ran his hand across the ship’s railing as he walked into storage. A large pit of containers below his feet. He hummed as he walked, fingertips brushing against the cold metal of the railing.

After a second he quickly pulled his hand away, looking at the little piece of sharp metal that poked him. He glared at it for a second before continuing, meeting up with Semi and Reon.

“So, did you find anything? Tendou asks, placing a hand on his hip as he looks at Semi. The latter shaking their head.

With a sigh Semi rubbed the bridge of their nose, the two of them looking up as Reon walked over. 

“Nothing?” Reon asked, arms folding in a focused and confused manner, shoulders a bit tense. 

Tendou and Semi shook their heads in unison

“Pirates maybe? There were a few things torn apart.” Tendou asks, head tilting to look up and hands resting on his hips, red eyes glancing over when Semi answered.

“Possibly, we’ll just have to hope that the crew got out just fine.” they said as the three headed back to the airlock.

The full search had taken about an hour or two by Tendou’s count. Reporting back was simple, just shrug and ‘say nothing was found, probably just pirates.’ No meeting necessary to talk about it. But Tendou still stood in the meeting room, leaning over the table, eyebrows knit together and a sharp gaze on the map that lit up the area.  
His attention was drawn over by a soft tapping and gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You alright?” The figure, Ushijima, asked, resting one of his hands on Tendou’s own.

“Yeah, just thinking.” Tendou laughed softly “Something felt off is all, like when you forget something, and just, know it.” He continued, staring off into the distance.

“I see, you checked every room?”

“Yes”

“And nothing was out of place?

“Nothing”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about ‘Tori” Ushijima finished, placing a small kiss on the top of Tendou’s head.

“I know.” Tendou sighed, placing his forehead on Ushijima’s shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a moment, silence filling the room. It wasn’t long before a sigh broke through the silence, Tendou standing upright and looking up at the other with a gentle smile. 

“How far away are we from Vulcan?” Tendou asked, looking back to the map.

“Not too far, we should arrive before the day ends there.” Ushijma responded, pulling up their current course.

Tendou glanced at the map with a nod, their destination was Vulcan, a planet not much bigger than Earth. Pools of magma dotted it’s surface despite the mild temperatures and ash filled the skies during the warmer seasons. It was home to a surprising abundance of life as well, over 10,000 species by their last count. Each creature calling the high rocky mountains and volcanoes their homes.  
_________________________________________________________________

As they reached the planet, it was peaceful, animals skittered below foot, chittering and cackling to each other. Tendou stepped out of the ship after all the others, sighing deeply as he stepped on the ground. He walked around a little bit, retracing steps to get back in the flow of where everything was on the base. Going to every building and room before finally arriving at comms.

As Tendou opened the door he froze, eyes wide in shock as he stared at the scene before him. The computers had been thrown across the room, data banks smashed with what was most likely a hammer. The cords were cut up and strewn about the room. Slowly he walked in, running his fingers through his hair, mind running with ideas on what could’ve happened. He remembers nothing else in any other rooms out of place, so what the hell happened here. 

Tendou was too tired to do anything, falling with his back against the wall. What was he supposed to do? He thought, cutting off the rest of his worries. Everything would be fine, right? He could call from the ship and explain that this station needed it’s comms repaired. He must’ve lost track of time, as the next time he looked around his head hurt and the clock showed nearly 15 minutes had passed.

With a heavy sigh Tendou got up, rubbing his temples and walking out of comms and over to the med bay. 

“Hey Tendou.” Shirabu said as the medbay doors slid open, the blonde glancing over while filling out a few papers.

“Hey Shirabu, we got any advil?” Tendou asked as he walked in, hands resting on his hips.

As Shirabu motioned to one of the cabinets Tendou looked through it for a moment, soon taking out the bottle. 

“Thanks bud.” He says, waving a little hand. Once he got two of the little blue pills he placed the bottle back and left. Looking towards the rocky expanse that lay beyond the camp site. 

As he took the pills he ignored the soft tapping of shoes behind him, leaning against the table that sat in front of him. 

“Satori-senpai?” A little voice piped up, Goshiki leaning into Tendou’s view.

“Hey Tsutomu.” Tendou responds, standing up to turn to Goshiki. “Did you need something?” He then asks, his tilting a little bit.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” Goshiki said, a bit of worry filling his voice. “You weren’t answering your radio and I went to go look for you but you weren’t in comms, and everything was broken-“ He rambles, being cut off when Tendou placed a hand on his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll call in a repair team later.” Tendou says with a smile.

Goshiki smiled brightly in return, nodding and sitting beside Tendou. The two sitting in silence for a little while. It wasn’t uncomfortable in Tendou’s opinion, silence was pretty nice most of the time. It was only a few minutes as well, almost the perfect amount of silence to just relax and think. Tendou watched as Tsutomu left, following soon after and tracing the familiar rocky paths on his way back to the ship.

_________________________________________________________________

The repairs took a few days, as they had to install all new machinery, and all the while people kept asking what happened, and Tendou began to avoid the repairmen. Hiding out in the med-bay most of the time, either because he wanted to avoid people, or his now recurring headaches.  
At the current moment the redhead was sitting on one of the beds, knees pulled tightly to his chest as he reluctantly let Shirabu do a scan to try and find the cause. Reon was sitting beside him, rubbing circles into his back. But Tendou didn’t really notice, his mind lost in focus of the gentle whirring of the building.

The beeping that came only a minute later brought Tendou into reality, eyes fixated on the little screen that only wrote ‘No Anomalies Detected’. Tendou gave a heavy sigh at the results, shoulders relaxing and a little smile forming on his cheeks.

“Thanks Shirabu-” He chuckled breathlessly, with the other only nodding in response.

Reon smiled as well, walking with Tendou back into comms, the smaller of the two taking a seat in the plush rolling chair.

“Will you be ok here?” Reon asked, confusion seeping into his expression as Tendou chuckled.

“Of course I will.” The redhead replied.

As the door clicked shut Tendou looked back at the screen when a little notification popped up, notifying him that all previous data had been recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I have a ton of plans for this story ^^ 
> 
> This'll be my first ever actual story, so critisicm is welcome!


End file.
